


No Magic, No Frowning

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bets, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magnus and Alec make a bet, who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec make a bet - no frowning for Alec and no magic for Magnus. A week. Rules were set. Sides were picked – who will be a winner?





	No Magic, No Frowning

**Author's Note:**

> **Read please: Magnus never lost magic in this AU. So I promise it's all angst free.**  
Based on a Tumblr prompt.

''There, much better,'' said Magnus as he shimmied his way into the kitchen and tried to save the dinner. Alexander was cooking and it somehow just didn't work out – the chicken was burnt and the potatoes were raw. That was why Magnus decided to come in and save the day, Alec grumbling because it wasn't fair. Sure, he wasn't the best of cooks, but he tried the old fashioned way. But, Magnus, he just waved his hand, sprinkled in a bit of magic and it was all prepared and done. It just didn't seem fair. Alec was frowning as he was watching his boyfriend happily tasting the potatoes, were yummy and then turned back around to his boyfriend. ''There, all tastes amazing now, Alexander,'' said Magnus happily and Alec frowned. He felt betrayed in his own home! ''Alexander, what's wrong?'' asked Magnus as he didn't know what was up with his boyfriend as he was frowning and pouting.

''Nothing,'' grumbled Alec, cheeks red a little bit as he turned back to the stove and started groaning, but wasn't saying anything. Luckily, Magnus could read his boyfriend like an open book and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and then chuckled, because Alexander was adorable and he just shook his head, gently leaning up against the Shadowhunter and then tapped his shoulder.

''It's because I decided to help out with my magic?'' asked Magnus and Alec turned around from him, sulking, but in the end he nodded. He wasn't going to deny it as he was pretty upset – his pride was hurt and he just ducked his head down. ''Aw, it’s okay, Alexander, no need to be so hard on yourself,'' said Magnus. ''Cooking is an art and it's not always easy to get it right,'' he then said and kissed Alec's cheek, who smiled a little bit, but still the bad mood lingered around. ''I'm always happy to help you out,'' he then added and Alec looked at him.

''Easy for you to say,'' said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? ''All you do is wave your hand a  _ boom _ a whole dinner appears on the table,'' said Alec and then looked at the food, which looked ten times better now. ''It's just not fair,'' he then whined and Magnus grinned, shrugging. ''I'd like to see  _ you _ try to cook without magic,'' said Alec then under his breath and Magnus let out an exaggerated gasp, but then chuckled.

''Is that a challenge?'' asked Magnus. ''Bold of you to assume I can't cook without magic, Alexander,'' said Magnus and snapped his fingers – the table was all prepared and ready and Alec pointed at it. 

''It is a challenge,'' said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ''I bet you can't last a week without using your magic,'' said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Was that really supposed to be a challenge, because Magnus was pretty sure he'd be able to win such a challenge. ''You'll see that cooking and  _ other _ things are much more difficult doing it the old fashioned way,'' said Alec and then placed his hands on top of his sides.

''Oh yeah?'' asked Magnus with a grin and then felt his competitive side coming up. ''Okay, then I challenge you up to a duel,'' said Magnus and Alec scoffed. Yeah, right, what kind of a duel did Magnus have in mind? ''I bet you can't last a week without frowning,'' said Magnus and Alec frowned. That sounded ridiculous – of course he could do that! What he didn't know was that he was frowning right then and Magnus chuckled. Alec accepted the...  _ duel.  _ Challenge, whatever. 

''Pssh, I totally can,'' said Alec and rolled his eyes.

''Darling, I hate to be the bearer of bad new, but you're frowning right now,'' said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes and touched his forehead. Crap, Magnus was right and he then quickly stopped frowning. ''You're adorable,'' said Magnus and Alec chuckled, but then got serious again. This was a competition. 

''Prepare yourself to lose, Magnus,'' said Alec happily and Magnus grinned back – they  _ both  _ loved a challenge, so this was going to be interesting to see how it would play out. 

''I never lose, Alexander,'' said Magnus and then cleared his throat. ''If you lose, you'll have to do the dished for a week,'' said Magnus and Alec's jaw dropped and he started shaking his head – for a whole week?! That sounded so cruel, how could Magnus even think of that?! However, Alec quickly thought of a comeback!

''Just start preparing yourself, because you'll lose and you'll be doing the dishes without your magic for a week,'' said Alec happily and Magnus narrowed his eyes, but then nodded. He was up for a challenge.

No frowning and no magic. For a week. Rules were set. Sides were picked – now all they needed was the winner!

* * *

**Day one**

‘’Oh, that little bugger,’’ said Magnus as he was looking through the ingredients he needed for the potion and he narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t remembered where he put the last ingredient and he hummed, looking all around, his face brightening, because he was finally able to locate it – it was on the top shelf and he rolled his eyes, because there was no way he could get it on his own. Not even Alexander was able to reach it and he was a giant, Magnus grumbling and he then looked around. He wasn’t really for cheating, but this was an emergency and he rubbed his palms together and just as he was about to conjure up his magic, Alec appeared in his office and he rolled his eyes.

‘’Oh, cracking already, Love?’’ asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’I must say that even I’m surprised. I thought you’d last a few days, but victory will be even sweeter if I win on the very first day,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together.

‘’Don’t be silly, I’m so going to win,’’ said Magnus and then looked up at the missing thing that he needed. ‘’I just,’’ said Magnus and bowed his head down. ‘’I need that for my potion and I can’t get it,’’ said Magnus and the sad expression on his face made Alec soft. He quickly hurried to get a chair, climbed on it and then got the little vial that Magnus needed. The warlock happily smiled and then took it into his hands when Alec handed it to him. 

‘’Here you go, Magnus,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus leaned in to kiss his boyfriend – be it a challenge or not, they were still soft around each other and Alec couldn’t let Magnus be sad, so he decided to help him out. 

‘’Thank you, darling,’’ said Magnus and then wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him closer. ‘’Isn’t this supposed to be a challenge?’’ asked Magnus then and the Shadowhunter nodded, but then shrugged.

‘’It is, but I can’t be a dick to you,’’ said Alec softly and then  _ almost _ frowned, but Magnus’ finger in between his eyebrows stopped him. ‘’Magnus, what are you doing?’’ asked Alec and started chuckling, Magnus slowly dropping his hand down and then placed them on top of Alec’s chest and bi into his lower lip.

‘’You almost frowned,’’ said Magnus seriously.

‘’Oh!’’ said Alec. ‘’Close call – thank you!’’ said Alec and Magnus happily smiled back.

‘’You’re welcome!’’ said Magnus and kissed Alec again.

* * *

**Day two**

Simon was talking, Alec was… biting his inner cheeks as he tried not to roll his eyes. Magnus wasn’t there, but others knew about their little challenge and were to tell Magnus if he frowned, which really wasn’t fair, because Simon was still talking and Alec was so over everything. ‘’I’m just saying,’’ said Simon and looked at Alec, who gave him a constipated smile. ‘’It’s just now that Izzy and I started dating, we should also get a bit closer,’’ said Simon and then looked at Alec happily. Vampire never stopped talking, did he? ‘’For example, we should tell each other’s secrets,’’ said Simon and Alec’s eye started twitching. 

‘’Secrets?’’ asked Alec and Simon happily nodded.

‘’Yes!’’ said Simon happily and Alec wanted to cry, looking over at Jace, who was carefully observing him and he then flipped his Parabatai off, looking again at the vampire who was happily smiling. He really didn’t have the heart to say anything bad to him, so suffering it was. He was a masochist, truly. ‘’Or maybe we should start doing stuff together. Oh, I know!’’ said Simon and Alec didn’t like the sound of that. It looked like Simon had an idea, which he didn’t want to hear.

‘’Oh?’’ asked Alec.

‘’There’s a comic con coming up next week, we should totally go together,’’ said Simon and Alec looked at him as if he had just dropped from Mars. ‘’Not only that, we should cosplay for it!’’ he said and Alec shook his head. Man, not frowning was such a torture and because Alec wasn’t showing any signs of bad mood, Simon didn’t really stop. He thought that he was interested.

‘’Can you tell me what the hell is cosplay?’’ asked Alec and Simon’s eyes lit up – Alec was interested in cosplaying for real. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. He knew that he could probably talk Magnus into it as well and then they could have like a double date! 

‘’Dressing up as your favourite character!’’ said Simon happily and Alec placed a finger in between his eyebrows and Jace perked up – it didn’t look like a frown so he’d let it slide this time. But Jace was having too much fun!

‘’I don’t think-‘’

‘’Izzy is going as well!’’ said Simon happily and Alec’s jaw dropped. What did the vampire do with his sister?! ‘’I’ll be going as Spiderman!’’ said Simon happily and Alec wrinkled nose.

‘’No offence, but why the fuck would you like to dress like a spider?’’ asked Alec and Simon let out a loud gasp. He had no idea who that was?! Oh, it was up to Simon to show Alec the way!

‘’I’ll explain everything to you,’’ said Simon and his voice was getting higher from excitement.

‘’Great,’’ deadpanned Alec and rolled his eyes – eye rolls were allowed, but by the angel, how he wished he could frown!

* * *

**Day three**

‘’No magic, Magnus, remember?’’ asked Catarina as she watched her friend clean up the home and he groaned –  _ right!  _ Catarina was over as Alec was at the Institute and all that Magnus wanted to do was to clean around a little bit, but it was all turning out to be a complete torture session and he wanted to go back on his words for the fucking challenge. Then he remembered the actual punishment and he shuddered – cleaning the loft this once without magic sounded a lot more pleasing, but it was still  _ ugh. _

_ ‘’ _ I hate myself,’’ said Magnus as he was folding a blanket and Catarina grinned. ‘’I should have never agreed to this,’’ said Magnus and shuddered. ‘’Three days and I’m completely exhausted. Who knew I needed magic for so many things,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I fucking stabbed my eye this morning when I tried to do my makeup,’’ whined Magnus and looked at Catarina who chuckled and then shrugged. ‘’And it’s only day three,’’ he then said and threw himself on the couch.

‘’I’m sure you can do this, Magnus, you’re strong and-‘’

‘’I’m soft and weak,’’ said Magnus and then lifted himself up. ‘’I admit defeat for I shall not last four more days,’’ said Magnus and stuffed his face into a pillow and then just groaned, because this was so- yeah, he couldn’t do it! ‘’Look, the whole place is a mess. If I could use magic, I just snap fingers and it’s all gone. But  _ no _ w I suffer,’’ said Magnus. ‘’My back is killing me from cleaning the bathroom before and I didn’t even get to the kitchen,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I mean Alec cleaned the apartment last week, so it’s my turn now, but-‘’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’How he does it is beyond me,’’ said Magnus as he was starting to see just how difficult it was without magic to get around.

‘’Yeah, I bet,’’ said Catarina and Magnus looked at the bar.

‘’I need a drink and some rest, then I resume,’’ said Magnus and wanted to snap his fingers, but then remembered that he actually needed to walk to the bar and- ‘’Maybe later,’’ he said as he was too tired, rolling onto his side and he sighed. 

‘’I’ll get it,’’ said Catarina and snapped her fingers, two martinis appearing in her hands and Magnus perked up.

‘’You’re an angel!’’ he said and happily took the drink into his hands.

* * *

**Day four**

‘’I think we should attack from the front,’’ said Clary and Alec gave her an offended look.

‘’Biscuit, you know I love you, but why the hell do you want us to do that?!’’ asked Alec as he was completely on the edge. The whole not frowning thing was making him crazy and he was in bad mood all the time. ‘’Sure, let’s just draw a fucking bully’s eye on my forehead while we’re at it and just walk in saying  _ here were are, kill us all!’’  _ said Alec and grumbled.

‘’Jesus, Alec, it was just a suggestion,’’ said Clary and Alec slammed his fists against the table.

‘’I know, I’m sorry,’’ said Alec and hid his face into his palms. 

‘’You’re always in a bad mood these days,’’ said Clary. ‘’Is it because of that bet with Magnus?’’ asked Clary and Alec nodded.

‘’It is horrible, Clary,’’ whined Alec. ‘’Look, for example I respect you, but. Sometimes you can be really,  _ really,  _ oh my God really annoying,’’ said Alec. ‘’And I need my frowning ability because-‘’ said Alec and then narrowed his eyes when he looked at Clary, who was now wearing a frown. ‘’I meant no offence,’’ said Alec quickly.

‘’No offence taken,’’ said Clary in the end and just giggled. Alec was outraged, now she dared to  _ giggle?!  _ Alec was going to, he was going to- Underhill walked by and Alec ran to him –  _ he needed help. _

‘’Underhill, my man, you-‘’

‘’Hey, boss, how can I help?’’ asked Underhill and Alec grabbed his shoulders.

‘’Clary’s out to get me,’’ said Alec and Underhill narrowed his eyes. ‘’It’s true, she wants to get me to frown and I… right there’s this bet between Magnus and I and- look, can you just please be the Head of the Institute for today?!’’ asked Alec and Underhill’s jaw dropped. He had never seen his boss like this – he snapped.

‘’Um, sure?’’ said Underhill, thinking it was a prank. It wasn’t.

‘’Thank you so much, thank you! I’ll write it all down, give all of my authorities to you for today, you’re the boss!’’ said Alec, quickly scribbling it all down, making sure to let others know that they obeyed his friend for the day and Underhill just stood there, confused… so… now what?!

* * *

**Day five **

“Senor Lightwood and Bane,” said Lorenzo, who was on the roll, walking up and down and the warlock and the Shadowhunter were sitting on the couch as they didn’t know for why they owed such a displeasure of Lorenzo coming to visit and Magnus gritted his teeth, Alec’s patience also running out and he sighed. “This is such a serious situation and usually I wouldn’t come here for help, but desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose,” he said and Magnus looked at him again, trying to keep his smile.

“Okay, so how can we help?” asked Magnus through his teeth.

“My favourite and most valuable vase has been stolen and I need you two to help me locate the thief,” said Lorenzo very seriously and Alec’s jaw dropped.  _ He was there for that?!  _ Seriously?! Magnus and Alec were busy people, Magnus has his entire day booked and Alec was also needed at the Institute, but this idiot came here, demanding their attention for one stolen antique  _ pot?!  _ Alec’s eyebrows were twitching and Magnus chuckle - the victory was near. Though his hands were twitching to make Lorenzo stop talking and he sighed.

“So you’re telling me,” said Alec and started massaging his temples. “You came here,  _ demanding _ from us to take some time off especially for you so that we can find you a pot?!” hissed Alec and Lorenzo made a step back. Lorenzo nodded and Alec hissed again. Truth be told, both of them were kind of on edge, cranky and grumpy. “ _ Why? _ ” whined Alec.

“As the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock it is your job to help Downworlders in distress,” said Lorenzo seriously and Magnus rubbed his palms together. Lilith, he has going to make him lose this bet with Alexander, but at the end of the day, he’d rather clean dished for a whole year than to have this one yapping away in his home!

“You’ve got to be kidding,” said Magnus and Lorenzo snapped.

“I take this very seriously,” said Lorenzo. In fact, he was taking it seriously, but to Magnus and Alec it seemed like a joke! “I need help and you two will-”

“He’s really not joking, Alexander,” said Magnus, biting on his lip tightly and Alec was hissing again. All of the mountains of papers still waiting for him in his office, the Clave was going to be there at the end of the week and he… Alec was going to smack him. Of all things that were holy- Magnus’ phone was buzzing again, his client asking him when she could reschedule their meeting and Magnus was on the verge of cracking. 

“Lorenzo,” said Alec and then put his hands together in his lap, keeping his eyebrows high above. He probably looked crazy, but he didn’t care. “I suggest that you rethink your priorities,” said Alec and then gave Lorenzo another forced smile. “Because last time I’ve checked, the world doesn’t revolve around you, Lorenzo.”

“This is-” started Lorenzo and then let out a gasp. “You’re completely disregarding the Accords. As the Head of the Institute, you’re supposed to help me. I’ll send a fire message to the Clave and tell-”

“Be my guest,” said Alec and Lorenzo snapped.

“You’re just going to sit there and allow him to talk to me like this?!” snapped Lorenzo, now talking to Magnus, who was very close to waving his magic at Lorenzo. “He’s just like all the Shadowhunters. Completely stuck up, snobby… not to mention you, you’ve betrayed your own kind. You should be  _ ashamed,  _ Bane, because-”

And that was when Magnus and Alec cracked. They endured a lot, but couldn’t let someone get away with bad mouthing their beloved one.

“I’m giving up,” they both said in unison, a big frown finally settling in between Alec’s eyebrows and Magnus just waved with his hand and muted Lorenzo, because he had had it enough! Both of them were fuming with anger and then they looked at each other, blinking a few times and then it was Alec who broke the silence and started giggling, Magnus joining him in quite soon after that -  _ they both lost!  _

“We lose,” said Alec and then giggled.

“Ahh, fuck, we’ll be both doing the dishes for a week now,” said Magnus and shook his head. 

“At least we’ll be doing that together,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

“I-” started Magnus and shook his head. “How can you make something like washing dishes romantic?” asked Magnus and Alec pointed at himself proudly.

“Shadowhunter.”

“Ah,” said Magnus and then giggled, kissing Alec happily.

As the two of them had completely forgotten Lorenzo, the warlock portalled himself out, hissing and bitching at the same time, not that the two of them heard any of that as they were far too busy with giggling and kissing. 

There were again no losers, only winners, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
If you liked it, please leave a comment :)


End file.
